1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic power cutoff device for emergency situations, and more particularly to an automatic power cut-off device for emergency situations which is capable of immediately sensing occurrence of an emergency situation such as an accident of a vehicle or other transportation means striking against an obstacle during its running at a high speed, and automatically cutting off electric power flowing through the transportation means, thereby preventing the transportation means from catching fire or exploding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, vehicles, in particular, cars, use a DC voltage source as an electric power source thereof. A negative voltage, namely, a ground voltage, is applied to the entire portion of a vehicle required to be supplied with electric power. When the vehicle strikes against an obstacle, positive electric lines existing in the interior of the vehicle may be damaged due to an impact applied to the struck vehicle, so that they may short-circuit with the negative voltage flowing though the vehicle. In such a case, the short-circuited electric lines may serve as heating wires while generating sparks. Where those electric lines come into contact with fuel or oil flowing though the fuel system of the vehicle, or other ignitable material, a firing or explosion may occur. This results in a serious problem in that if there are injured persons in the struck vehicle, they are then in imminent danger of death.